jemboy_discordfandomcom-20200213-history
LansingWolverine
LansingWolverine '''(sometimes shortened to '''LANWolf) is a member of THE ʕ ͡ ͡° ᴥ ͡ ͡° ʔ ZONE. He joined on November 7th, 2017. Despite originally wanting to stay factionless, he joined the A Hat in Time region when it was introduced. He is a gamer with practically no talents. Server Contributions This is a list of LansingWolverine's server contributions: * Bought 100% Orange Juice for others - Lansing bought copies of 100% OJ for a few of the mods, due to him loving the game and wanting more people to appreciate what he calls "Better Mario Party" Origins For hundreds of years, people tell tales of a mysterious creature that lives in fog that can possess his prey from the inside-out, causing their body to mutate, grow numerous cancerous-like tumors and eventually make the victim explode in a very gruesome manner. Very few have lived to tell the tale. Some reports say the spirit will chant in a language not understood by most before exploding someone. Some say the creature has a disgusting pig face that indicate whether the fog creature is nearby. The legends also tell of a person that was possessed by the monster, and somehow survived. In 1847, a 9-year old Benjamin Ithal Dover went camping with his father, Benson Dover, and younger sister near a lake owned by his family. When nighttime came, Benson told his son to fetch firewood, so they could make a fire. As he discovered a good amount of branches, Benjamin realized he was lost. When he became aware of that, he noticed a strange fog seeping into the woods. The fog has found a new victim. Benjamin felt a new feeling sink in; fear. He didn't know why, but he knew he had to get away. He ran as fast as he could, but the fog eventually caught up with him. The boy was shaking in fear as it entered him. Scared to die, he cries out for help. The creature said the chant, "Omae wa mou shindeiru!". In a state of shock, the boy yelled out, "Mommy!" The spirit misunderstands the child, thinking he said "Nani?", causing the creature to think he is a Japanese child. In a moment of pride for his country, the fog decided not to kill him, but to give him eternal life, so the boy may spread their culture to the white pigs. With that, the monster disappeared. Ben stopped crying and tried to find his way back. The next morning, he was reunited with his family but never told them what happened that night. As he grew older, he noticed physically he aged slower than most people. Jump to 150 years later. The year is now 1997. Benjamin may actually be 159 years, but he looks like he's 17. Most of those he loved have died and lives the life of a hermit, as he cannot deal with the pain of losing someone dear to him. He decides once again to try to engage with other humans. He wonders how he can do it without seeing people. One thing led to another, and he discovered the internet. While absolutely stunning how far technology has gotten, he was slow at first. After 3 years of learning, he finally found a new kind of comfort in the numerous forums and communities he was a part of. Benjamin Ithal Dover has gone through many a name throughout the years, but he finally decided on a new alias: "LansingWolverine", since wolverines don't actually live in Michigan. He recreated the disgusting pig face of the creature that gave him his life as his online avatar in MS Paint because he can't really draw. For the many years he's been on the internet, Dover has been a name seen by many, but mysterious to most. Some people deny his existence, while others have dedicated churches to him. Some say like the fog that took him, he appears and vanishes within the blink of an eye. Or so, that's how the legends go... Trivia * His account name, LansingWolverine, refers to the state he was born in. Lansing is the capitol of Michigan, and Wolverine is the team name for the University of Michigan * He has a love for Vietnamese mangos and Chinese cartoons, making him a weeb ** He is also a big fan of manime such as JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Hokuto no Ken, Super Doctor K, etc ** He has also noted that his number one waifu is Tharja from the Fire Emblem series * His favorite video game genre are fighting games and will happily play if challenged, despite his low amount of skill * He used to know enough HTML5 to create a website, but now he focuses his efforts on learning C++ Category:Members Category:A Hat In Time Members